cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Wandering Star Brandt
" " (遊星ブラント Yūsei Buranto), also known as "Planet Brandt", is a wandering planetoid that serves as the main antagonist of the second arc of Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga and Cardfight!! Vanguard (V Series Anime), as well as the Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah. It has no home, and thus wanders the universe in search of one, devouring other satellites it comes across. After losing the war against Planet Cray and Earth, it finds a home alongside them, and is put under Messiah's protection. Background It is home to the Deletors; extraterrestrial parasites that act as the forerunners of Brandt's invasion. The Deletors came to Earth, planning on severing the bonds between humans and the Planet Cray by means of deletion through their emissary Kouji Ibuki. the Starhulks also reside here, presumably acting as Brandt's personal guards. Both the Deletors and Starhulks are designed after eldritch horrors. This is especially prominent in the actions of the Starhulks. The invasion differs between the media: *In the movie, Ibuki infiltrates an international tournament hosted by Takuto Tatsunagi, deleting many fighters before the tournament began, including Ren Suzugamori. Ibuki manages to delete more tournament participants, until he alone faces Toshiki Kai and Aichi Sendou at the same time. Aichi manages to Stride Harmonics Messiah, winning the match, and pushing back Brandt, who nearly reached Planet Cray. During the movie, parts of Cray are shown to be in flames, with vanguards from each of the clans doing what they can to defend the planet. On Earth, the sky turns red as Brandt approaches. The movie does not show the fate of Brandt since it was released before. *In the manga and its anime adaptation, attends Fukuhara High School, seeking to delete cardfighters out of spite, claiming to be "saving them" from the game. When he meets , Ibuki manages to win against him, causing Takuto to be deleted, severing his bond with Ezel, and allowing Brandt to take over Takuto's body. Ibuki wants no part of Brandt's plan, and continues to delete cardfighters. He manages to delete , yet is surprised that Kai still loves Vanguard. He receives flashbacks during that fight that make him question his actions. During his fight with , his flashbacks resonate with those who have PSYqualia, making him lose focus. He manages to delete Aichi, but before Aichi checked his last damage, the wishes of and Cray reached Aichi, allowing him to be undeleted, and win the fight. Ibuki is taken aback, and realizes that what he was doing was misguided due to the influence of the Deletors. He later fights alongside Aichi during the final fight against Takuto. Aichi ends up victorious on Earth, while many units are fighting on Cray. Brandt concedes, but is taken under the protection of Messiah, finally finding a place to rest. Trivia *In the manga, the clan of Brandt's habitants is never mentioned; it was said to be Link Joker for the Neon Messiah movie, with the argument that the Link Joker's main force had been found with Brandt long time ago, in which Brandt devoured billions of Link Joker's soldiers. However, the movie was released before the appearance of the Starhulks in the manga. Gallery PlanetBrandtAndCray.png|Brandt being stopped before reaching Planet Cray PlanetBrandtLoss.png|Brandt accepting its loss PlanetBrandtTransformation.png|Brandt being accepted by 's protection PlanetBrandtAcceptance.png|Brandt is then attracted to Harmonics Messiah's head. PlanetBrandtMessiah.png|Brandt appears alongside the Moon (staff), Cray (left shoulder), and Earth (right shoulder) Category:Places